


A Small Worry

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annas doesn't like phone calls as much as his job probably needs him to suffer through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sins.
> 
> And for transskulduggery.

Annas uncrossed and recrossed his legs, twirling a pen between his fingers. The idiot on the other end of the phone had been going on for half an hour now and he was beyond bored but there were certain appearances he needed to keep up.

 

“Oh no, I’m listening. Mhmm, mhmm. Oh really, how indiscrete.”

 

His notepad was filled with a mixture of absent minded doodles and his spiking handwriting from when there had actually been anything worth writing down. 

 

He gazed across the room at Caiaphas who was leaning against the doorway to his office, with a look oh his face that very eloquently expressed that if he didn’t get off the phone soon he was either going to kill himself or hire an assassin.

 

After another ten minutes of waffling on the wretched man finally came to a close.

 

“Well thank you very much for keeping me informed. Hmm? Yes, yes. Goodbye now.” Annas slammed the phone down with a little more force than was probably necessary. Across the room Caiaphas raised an eyebrow. Annas sighed, stood up and stretched.

 

“What was so important that you had put up with listening to that idiocy.”

 

“The twelve.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“They’re becoming a lot more vocal. Protests, riots,  _ fire _ .” He shook his head. “They’re beginning to gain a worrying amount of media attention.”

 

“Feeling insecure?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“If they become too much of a problem they will be dealt with. As we have dealt with every other problem over the years.”

 

Annas nodded, but still a little niggle of worry lurked at the back of his mind that he just couldn’t shake. Something about this felt different and he didn’t like it.

 

Caiaphas strode over and stood in front of him. Annas looked up. Caiaphas face bore a look of sympathy with some underlying worry over Annas. He didn’t like it when he fretted so.

 

Annas stepped forward, arms coming around Caiaphas’ waist, and put his head on his chest. He could feel Caiaphas rest his chin on the top of his head, his arms wrapped around Annas’ back. He allowed himself the comfort of the hug for a few moments before Caiaphas spoke, rumbling voice soothing in its own right.

 

“What will cheer you up?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Caiaphas sighed deeply. “Ice cream on the way home? We can pick up some of that sickly cookie dough stuff that you like for some reason?”

 

“Oh.” There was a pause. “Well alright then.” 

 

Annas smiled and decided that perhaps he  _ could  _ stay like this for a little while longer before he had to get back to work.


End file.
